


I Married My Best Friend

by KalChloe1



Series: Spelled [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in Spelled Series Chloe POV Chloe and Clark were married after sipping spelled champagne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Married My Best Friend

Part One

Chloe desperately required some time alone and ducked out of Watchtower. She was supposed to wait for Clark but couldn’t remain one instant longer. Her hand trembled slightly as she opened the door to her apartment. Slipping inside her quiet abode, she quickly shut the door and fumbled with the lock.

Chloe leaned against the old metal as she desperately wished to rewind the clock. Her life would be much easier if last night never happened. She’d been casually ‘dating’ Oliver for several months. He’d mentioned his desire to be in a couple.

She desired, adored, and enjoyed his company but her feeling weren’t strong enough for the commitment he wanted. It wouldn’t be fair as she’d already given her heart to her best friend years ago. She’d chained her love deep inside of her heart.

Chloe wanted to blame her actions on too much champagne. She couldn’t find another source to implicate other than their belief Zatanna spelled the bottle. Magic freed her true feelings for Clark Kent. Her attempts to reinforce her bindings were futile as the dam which sealed her love was broken beyond repair.

A loud sigh slipped past her lips as she accepted her heart always belong to the tall dark haired farm boy. ‘I loved him from the very first moment.’

====

Chloe forced her feet to do as she commanded. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked across through her apartment toward the bathroom. Flicking on the lights, she stared at her reflection.

Her gown reminded her of Madonna’s song and video, Like a Virgin. She’d fake pearls wrapped around her neck and cascaded into the valley of her breasts. Thin white silk spaghetti straps connected to a bodice which held her breasts firmly as the material clung tightly to her upper torso before swooning outward at her hips into a ruffled layered skirt.

Chloe slipped off her high heeled boots as she slowly pushed the thin straps over her shoulders. Her gown pooled at her feet to reveal a white lace garter belt connected to her pale white thigh high stocking. She noticed her panties were missing.

Chloe blushed crimson as she realized she’d been walking around with no panties. Her pulse quickened as she wondered if her undergarment was tucked into the sheets of Clark’s bed. A wave of heat coursed through her directly to her core.

She moaned as her combined thoughts were making her conjure possible scenarios for how she’d lost her undies. Clark slipped the tiny lace over her hips and down her legs before tossing the garment aside. He’d ripped the offending object from her covered sex and stashed his prize underneath his pillow.

Chloe breathed in deeply as she tried to deny her body would have been more than ready for him. She couldn’t remember their ceremony but was aware of how she always responded to his kisses. ‘You may kiss the bride.’

Chloe shifted uncomfortably on her feet as she imagined his mouth descending down on her’s. His lips would have brushed her’s before he deepened their kiss. She’d wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she pressed her body invitingly into his. Her softness pressed into his hardness as she’d clung desperately to him.

Chloe traced her finger over her lips as she noted a slight puffiness. She’d poured her love into each kiss as her body begged Clark to claim his bride. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her naughty and dirty mind as she disconnected the clips from her stockings.

Chloe slowly pushed the lace garter over her hips and down her legs. She rolled pale white nylon down her caves and slipped the material off her feet. Tossing her stockings into the hamper, she picked up her garter and gown.

Chloe couldn’t remember her wedding ceremony but had no intentions of getting rid of either garment. She intended to take both pieces to Morgan dry cleaners in the morning. Her attention turned back to the mirror as she wanted to see if his super strength had left any distinguishing marks on her.

She found indisputable evidence their vows were consummated. Several small bruises marred her breasts, areola, and her nipples looked tender as if they’d been squeezed, teased, and cupped tightly in his large hands. Her hips held impressions of his fingertips from when he’d encouraged her thrusts as she rode his hardness like she’d fantasies about a million times.  
‘  
Chloe couldn’t remember the deeds but her imagination quickly filled in the blanks. She turned to see if her butt showed signs of being squeezed. There clear as day were several more fingertip bruises. Closing her eyes tightly, she counted to ten before she slowly peered back at her reflection. ‘Oh god, I had sex with my best friend.’

She’d hoped his marks would miraculously disappear as she opened her eyes. Turning away from the mirror, she reached into the tub and started the water. She decided a soothing warm bubble bath would calm her rattled nerves.

Her favorite scents of lavender, honey and vanilla invaded her senses as she turned off the water. She groaned as she stepped into the tub and hissed as she slowly sunk into the warmth. Her muscles ached in places she’d never known could be tender.

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she pondered how many different positions their bodies had been in while they’d been joined as one. Her prior fantasies flashed in her mind as she pictures distinct positions she’d conjured during her teens and college years. ‘Missionary, woman on top, doggy-style, and lap dance.’

Chloe closed her eyes and leaned back into the sudsy warmth as she attempted to relax. Her eyes flew open as she wondered about protection. She doubted she’d an opportunity to insert her diaphragm. Her pulse quickened as she imagined his super sperm as it shot right through the thick rubber.

She hoped her cycle didn’t corespondent with their nuptials. Her heart pounded faster as she determined she was very close to her ovulation date. ‘Male sperm lives for three days. What about super sperm?!’Her hand gently touched her abdomen as she thought, ‘I can’t be. Please…’

Chloe attempted to push her worries away as she refused to give Clark an opportunity to break her heart again. She’d keep quiet about their consummation as she attempted to be noble.Their wild night couldn’t alter his previous plans.

Chloe couldn’t stop her wince from escaping as she pulled herself up from rapidly cooling water. She tried to ignore her aching muscles as she dried off and glanced at her reflection again. Slipping her arms into her soft fluffy robe, she tied the belt to conceal the evidence.

She operated on autopilot as she decided to make coffee in hopes the caffeine goodness would brighten her gloominess. She held her mug tightly as she tried to determine how to undo the events of last night. Her only course of action was to have their marriage annulled.‘Clark can marry Lois.’

====

Chloe sighed in frustration as Clark knocked on her front door. She didn’t want to talk about what happened. Her eyes bore holes in the metal as she waited to see if he’d take the hint.

“Chloe, we need to talk.”

Chloe swore Clark would get a piece of her mind if he busted her door. She glanced down at her cell as it beeped. ‘I know your in there. I can hear your heart beating.’

“Please…”

Chloe slowly stood and walked over to the door. She tightened her belt as she slipped the chain into place. Opening the door a crack, she peered through the small space. “I’m not dressed.”

“You’ve worn clothes that are more revealing.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. Clark was acting strangely. He hadn’t stuttered or blushed with his implication he noticed her assets on more than one occasion. “Clark, are you certain everything is fine with you?”

Clark nodded as he replied, “I’m all back to normal.”

Chloe placed a fake smile on her face as she was relieved his abilities were working correctly again. “I’ll have papers for you to sign in a couple of days.”

Chloe blinked as she swore his eyes turned orange for an instant. Her heart beat faster as she worried Clark was going to insist their marriage was legitimate. She breathed a sigh of relief as he blurred away. Blowing her hair out of her face, she closed and locked her door.

====

Chloe claimed to need space and time as she broken things off completely with Oliver. She heard the unmistakable sound of his ring-tone and sighed in frustration. Breathing in deeply, she answered,“I’m sorry. I meant what I said earlier. I think it’s best if you and I have sometime apart.”

Chloe didn’t want to argue as she’d made it very clear early. She wondered how many times she’d have to repeat herself. ‘Would he ever get it through his thick skull. We’re a mistake.’

Chloe decided maybe leaving Smallville and Metropolis would be in her best interest. She couldn’t stick around to watch as Lois and Clark tied the knot. Her heart couldn’t take the turmoil. “I’ve decided to take a friend of mine up on his offer of a job in the big apple.”

Chloe toned Oliver out as he added his two cents. She wasn’t running away.“You and I weren’t meant to be. I can’t make myself love you.”

====

Chloe avoided Clark for the next couple of days as she started to make the necessarily arrangements. She’d discovered their marriage could be annulled under the grounds of it was a sham. They hadn’t intended to be married and were intoxicated during their nuptials.

Chloe filled a petition for annulment with the district court in Lowell County. She provided the date of their marriage, legal residences, and legal grounds for the proceedings. Gripping the form tightly in her hands, she prayed Clark wouldn’t contest.

Chloe couldn’t go in front of the judge to plead her case against Clark. She didn’t care for the idea their assets could be divide or he could be deemed financially responsible for her until she remarried. Her eyes narrowed as she read the fine print about a child being consider legitimate if born within three hundred days of their annulment.

====

Chloe breathed in deeply as she walked into the farm house. She was tempted to scream as Clark read through the pages. Her hands moved to her hips as she contemplated strangling him as she snapped, “Sign it!”

Chloe tried not to lose her temper as Clark continued to hold the pen. It wasn’t like he’d meant to marry her. “It’s a simple annulment. We didn’t consummate our marriage.”

Chloe couldn’t help but wonder why Clark appeared to be stalling. Did he suspect they’d sex? She continued to pray their romps hadn’t resulted in a pregnancy. Her period should arrive a couple weeks after she landed in the big apple. “This way you can marry Lois like you wanted!”

“I broke up with Lois!”

Chloe was shocked into silence as her heart pounded harder. ‘Clark hadn’t really wanted to break up with Lois anymore than he’d meant to marry me.’ She found her voice as she asked, “Why?”

“I married you.”

Chloe threw her hands up in the air. Clark wouldn’t have married her if he hadn’t been under the influence. He was using her as an excuse to avoid his feelings as she believed he’d been hurt when Lois broke up with him in a text. “It was a spell! Lois got cold feet. She loves you.”

“Where you follow your heart’s desires.”

Chloe couldn’t allow herself to hope his heart’s desire was her. She tightened her resolve as she continued to argue with him. Her hands clenched into fists as a small voice in her head wished he’d declare his love for her.

Chloe tapped her foot as Clark attempted to claim an annulment wasn’t an option. ‘How does he intended to prove we consummated?’ She was beginning to worry about testifying in a hearing to have a judge grant her petition. Her last annulment was public record; the judge could accuse her of using the system to avoid a divorce. She couldn’t afford the one.

Chloe became desperate as she eyed the drawer with the chunk of Kryptonite. She couldn’t actually follow through with her threat, though. “Do I have to get the Kryptonite for your John Hancock?”

Chloe blinked back tears as she watched Clark finally sign. She grabbed the papers and stuffed them into an envelope. Her steps faltered as she heard, “You know, I heard somewhere there are always consequences with magic.”

Chloe breathed in deeply as she shifted on her feet. She didn’t have memories of their wild night but she was certain it happened. ‘Clark can’t be suggesting I’m pregnant? Can he?’ He’d remember why he was marrying Lois soon as she was gone. “Everything can be the way it was meant to be.”

Chloe practically ran from the farm house to her car. She tossed the envelope onto the passenger’s seat to mail before she caught her flight to the big apple. Her eyes filled with tears as she glanced back at the place she’d considered a second home. ‘Goodbye, Clark.’

Chloe scribbled her new return address onto the envelop before she dropped it into the blue mailbox. She checked in her luggage as she collected her one way ticket. Boarding the plane, she glanced out the window as she tried to convince herself she wasn’t running away.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> conclusion Repercussions


End file.
